inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Guel
(Forward) |number = 10 (Tenkuu no Shito) 8 (Dark Angel) |element = Wind |team = Tenkuu no Shito Dark Angel |seiyuu = Kobayashi Sanae |debut_game = Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen!! |debut_anime = Episode 109}} Guel (ギュエール, Gyuēru) is a forward for Tenkuu no Shito and a midfielder for Dark Angel. Profile ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' *''"This kind, angelic player turns frightening when she gets angry."'' ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' *''"This kind, angelic player turns frightening when she gets angry."'' Appearance Guel has long and wavy, honeydew-colored hair, which is braided on top of her head. She has gray eyes with noticeable eyelashes, and a pale skin tone. Personality Guel has an occasionally aggressive, yet otherwise, gentle personality. Plot Before the match between Endou's team and Tenkuu no Shito, she and Aiel were seen escorting Rika down a hallway, making sure that Rika didn't escape. She, together with her team played against Endou's Team to avoid carrying Rika, where she is seen shooting multiple times against Endou team's goal, but doesn't score. After her team lost, she played in Dark Angel because she was controlled, just like the whole team, but in the end, when they lost, they understood why their ancestors chose soccer to fight. In the end, they bid farewell to Endou Mamoru and the others and thanked Endou for opening their eyes. Game appearance Recruitment ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' In order to recruit Guel, the following requirements are needed: *'Item': Tenshi to Akuma no Ningyou (天使と悪魔の人形, randomly dropped from Dark Angel at Gouenji Yuuka's taisen route) *'Player': Elfel *'Player': Ekadel *'Player': Furou Akisada (Seidouzan's community master) After this, she can be scouted for an amount of 4550 Kizuna points. ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' In order to recruit Guel, the following requirements are needed: *'Player': Winel *'Player': Aiel *'Record': Not Exhausted Topics (尽きない話題, obtain all 100 topics) After this, she can be scouted for an amount of 4000 Kizuna points. ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' In order to recruit Guel, the following requirements are needed: *'Coin': *'Item': Angel and Demon's Romance (天使と悪魔のロマンス, randomly dropped from Real Legends (リアルレジェンズ) at the Shadow Person's left taisen route) *'Item': Waruburi Sunglasses (わるぶりサングラス, randomly dropped from Sunglasses Club (サングラス同好会) outside Raimon's gymnasium) *'Photo': Fighting Spirit (気合の写真, taken at Raimon's Budoukan) *'Topic': Gap to See (見ためとのギャップの話題, obtained in Inazuma Town) After this, she can be scouted. Stats All stats are at level 99 and untrained. All stats are fully upgraded. Hissatsu * * * |Inazuma Eleven GO| * * * * |Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone| * * * * |Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy| * * * * }} * |Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme| * * |Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013| * * }} Keshin ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' * ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * (Gra Fa's route only) Game exclusive teams ''Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen!! *'Chaos Angels' *'Fire Spark' *'God Angel' *'Fantasies' ''Inazuma Eleven GO *'Breezes S' *'Chaos Angels' *'GO! GO! Kids' ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' *'Aqua Hermit' *'Chaos Angels' *'Star Sisters' ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' *'Star Sisters' Trivia *Guel's model is used when Mixi Maxing Midori with Akane's aura. Navigation Category:Original series characters